What's Sanity?
by JescaLove
Summary: KagSessh.Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet each other under rather embarrassing circumstances, after a good game of dare gone bad between Sango and herself.
1. Chapter one: Subject A, and Subject B

What's Sanity?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay. I'm going to tell you a little story about two of the most unlikely candidates for love. Here goes….

Chapter one: Subject A, and Subject B.

Subject A: Sesshoumaru Taishio, a ruthless billionaire that was practically heartless yet was still able to care, and provide for his 1 ½ year old daughter, Rin. Rin's mother was a drunken mistake, one he wanted nothing to do with. Rin, however, he loved her and took her into his custody and out of her crack addicted mothers. He was the epitome of sex. Everything about him screamed "Sex God". With his long, silk like, silver and white hair, to his deep honeyed eyes, and to his perfectly sculptured face, with his high cheek bones and plump, but not too plump for a mans, lips, just the right size, and a strong jaw line and a straight and medium sized nose. And his body! His body was like that of a Greek god's body; well sculpted and irresistible. He had broad shoulders and large hands that would make any woman weak in the knees, long well defined legs, a twelve pack, and a firm bottom. He sported a golden tan that made his features glow, making every woman and on occasion, male, swoon over him. He stood at a staggering 6'6" with nothing but muscle on his body. Did I mention he was a youkai lord? What a catch!

Subject B: Kagome Higurashi, a young nineteen year old with hopes and dreams of becoming a secretary at a big company. She was fresh out of college. She was smart enough to graduate at age 16, ten moved on to college and left after three years of training in business classes. She was very witty, and often surprised people. She was very optimistic, happy, and carefree. Innocence was also another major role in her personality. She has never been kissed by a boy before, let alone have a boyfriend. She was not ugly, by any means. She had long raven locks that had natural blue highlights(not streaks or anything, just a blue-ish glow.)that were wavy, but not overly so, and natural gentle curls here and there. Her eyes were wide and filled with innocence, their bright blue and silver color added more to her innocence. She had a beautifully shaped face, with high cheek bones and plump bubble gum pink lips. She had a cute button nose to boot. Her body was envied by everyone. She had very womanly curves in all the right places, making every man turn their heads to her. She was gifted with long silky legs, with a golden tan to her figure, and a very gracious amount of cleavage, and a perky backside that would make anyone jealous. All in all she was the perfect package; kind, caring, smart, loyal, witty, intelligent and gorgeous. What more could a man ask for?

(A/N: Kagome is nineteen, and Sesshoumaru is 21, just to let you guy's know incase there was any confusion. On with the story!)

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kagome sat nervously in the waiting room, tapping her pins top in and out continuously. It was a habit.

Her mother had been in the hospital all night, and she was out here waiting for her to be released.

She eyes the clock menacingly; wishing the doctors would hurry up already. They always took forever to figure out what the illness was, but only after painful and completely unnecessary tests. Her and her mother, Aki, went into the hospital around ten o'clock the other evening, complaining of a stomach ache. They gave her a body scan, to see what the problem was.

The doctors couldn't simply take it as the stomach flu, no, they had to put her dear mother through all sorts of random and pointless tests. They ended up staying overnight, causing a great inconvenience on the family. Souta was at home with Jii-Chan, and only god knows what he was teaching the poor boy.

Kagome sighed looking towards the front desk. She spotted a nice enough looking nurse behind it, sorting through papers.

Kagome stood and walked towards her and leaned slightly over the desk to talk to the lady.

"Excuse me ma'm…I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask…um…when will my mother be released?" Kagome asked sweetly. She really wanted to get out of here; and fast.

The woman looked up, her short brown hair swaying from the movement. She smiled kindly and stated that it would only be a few more minutes.

Kagome thanked her and smiled happily while walking back over to her makeshift bed in the kids playroom. 'Finally! We can go home!' thought Kagome joyfully. It's not like she didn't want her mother to get treated or anything, oh god no, but she knew from experience and even her mother knew, that it was the simple stomach flu. They had all been through it before, but the doctors just decided to play 'doctor' and find a new illness within an old one. Brilliant.

Two pairs of doors opened slightly to her right and out came her mom in the clothes she came in, and the psychotic doctor that kept them here.

"Yes Mr. Yakima, I understand. But I do say that it sounds like the simple stomach flu…I don't think there is any reason for us to take such…" Aki was cut off by the doctor, who was now known as Mr. Yakima, stating that he would hear none of it and she would be back in next week for another body scan. Kagome and her mother sighed at the same time before Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, giving up. There was no telling this man no.

Kagome skipped after her dreary mother to the family car. Mrs. Higurashi quirked a brow at her daughter, figuring she would be as exhausted as she from their stay, but she seemed quite the opposite.

"Kagome, where did the sudden burst of energy come from?" Kagome's mom questioned.

"Oh! You know. Out of nowhere, like usual." Kagome giggled. 'I'm just happy to be out of that dreadful hospital' Kagome thought with a shudder. She never liked hospitals.

On the drive home everything was relatively quiet beside the sweet tune of Kagome's voice as she sang along to Bruises and Bite Marks(by Good with Grenades)

Kagome stretched her limbs once out of the car, taking extra long allowing herself to bask in the summer sun. Kagome smiled happily then moved to help carry her mother's things for her. She jogged up the stairs after her mother, already used to the hideously long length in which the families shrine steps were.

Once inside the house she said a quick hello to her brother and grandfather before rushing upstairs to her room.

She opened the door and looked at the clock. It was still only 10 o'clock in the morning. She cheered and ran to her closet, pulling out some American eagle jeans that were faded with holes medium sized holes here and there, and a white blouse with four white buttons on it. Underneath that shirt was a grey tank top with lace at the bottom, sticking out from under the white shirt.

She raced into her personal bathroom and jumped in the shower lathering in her passion fruit shampoo and then quickly blow drying her hair.

She went to her room and threw on her clothes, put her hair in a high ponytail with her long bangs framing her face.

She didn't wear much make-up, all she ever wore was the occasional clear lip gloss. Which she decided to put on today, feeling the need to look extra snazzy.

She skipped happily down the stairs feeling refreshed. She looked into the living room where her brother and Jii-Chan sat watching an old samurai movie while her mother was in the kitchen already cooking lunch.

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go out for a while?" Kagome asked.

"Sure dear, can you be home around 6:00 though? I have to go to work and I need you to be here to pick up Souta from soccer, Jii-Chan will also be gone. He said something about a convention for…um…oh I don't know, just some crazy old convention." Aki smiled. Her dad was quite a character.

"Thanks mom. Bye, I love you!" Kagome yelled racing to the door. She slipped her small feet into some leather brown sandals before taking off out of the door.

Kagome sighed happily to herself, thinking about visiting Sango, one of her best friends, to see if they could go to the mall.

'DING DONG'

You could hear loud footsteps racing down their stairs and into the main room where the door was. The doorknob turned and out popped a brown haired boy with freckles all over his face.

"Hiya Kohaku! Is Sango home?" asked Kagome cheerfully.

Kohaku blushed slightly, then nodded and turned calling out to his sister. Once he left back in the house Sango's own brown hair popped out and greeted Kagome with a tight bear hug.

Sango and Kagome giggled, this was their regular greeting. Everyday Kagome would come over, they would laugh and hug each other like they hadn't seen each other in years, then go and store memories for later use through out the day.

They walked into the large mall after leaving Sango's house. Both of them were home on summer break, Sango being on summer break from college and Kagome from her apartment across town.

Both laughed happily and chatted with one another before a screech came from Sango. Everyone in the current vicinity turned to look at them with startled faces.

Sango laughed nervously, and Kagome blushed from all of the attention.

"Oh! Wow. That bug was big wasn't it Kagome-Chan?" bellowed out Sango.

Kagome smiled playing along "Yes! Oh dear me! That bug was positively monstrous! Did you see the size of it?" exclaimed Kagome loudly.

When everyone turned their heads back to where their attention had been previously Sango and Kagome doubled over in laughter.

Suddenly Sango and Kagome went rigid, anger and embarrassment clouding their eyes.

Miroku stood behind his lovely prizes. Yes, He knew he was about to die. But groping to goddesses buttocks was the best thing he had ever done, and he'd be darned if he would pass up on that chance!

Sango growled and Kagome twitched.

Miroku squeezed more in response.

Bad move.

Suddenly he flew to the floor with two whopping bumps covering his head, and two equally big bruises forming on each cheek.

He smiled as if he was in a daze and greeted his friends.

Kagome smiled and asked about his day, acting as if they hadn't just pummeled him to the ground. Sango just snorted and helped him up.

Eventually the gang went inside the mall and played games at the arcade before heading to the food court to get some Chinese.

Sango and Kagome got a ride from Miroku back to their respective houses, making a short detour at Sango's to get some night clothes.

She was going to stay the night with Kagome.

Kagome grinned and inticipated the fun they would have, they always had these outrageous dares they had to do, and if they didn't they would have to do something equally as embarrassing, but different.

She always go Sango with the famous "Sneek over to Miroku-Kuns house and give him a peck on the lips."

Of course Sango never did this, so she always settled for eating some ungodly concoction Kagome made in her kitchen.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and busted out laughing, thinking about the same thing.

"This will never get old." Said Sango.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yep. Never." She grinned.

WOW! Took forever.

Haha, but I actually reeeaaallllyyy enjoyed this story! Its fun to write! REVIEW please! The next chapter will be better if you do! (:

byyeee


	2. Chapter two: How dare you dare me

What's Sanity?

Disclaimer: Damn stalkers. Oh. And I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter two: How dare you dare me.

Kagome and Sango arrive at the shrine around 5:00 o'clock.

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief once she saw what time it was. _'Good. I'm not going to be late to pick up Souta…' _She thought sheepishly. She had almost completely forgotten about picking up Souta. Good thing she remembered that before she ended up finding him at the front door with a glare on his face.

Sango and Kagome sat in the living room munching on some chips while watching TV; waiting to pick up Souta.

At 5:46 Kagome and Sango marched down the street to the local park. That's where the soccer practices were held at, and it's a good thing too. Kagome nor Sango owned a car; so they couldn't get very far if they had to go across town somewhere to pick him up.

Kagome pouted as she thought about not having a car. Sure, her being 19 would give the hint that she actually had a drivers license. Which she did. Kind of. She just lost it a while back and never went to get a new one, and the reason she lost it being she had an 'accident' with the dryer. Apparently; her dryer was _very_ good at heating things up. So, one day she went to take out her favorite pair of jeans and viola! She had melted drivers license all over her pants.

She didn't even know it was possible to melt a drivers license.

They turned the street corner, into the parking area for the park. Sango spotted Souta on the left side of the field, and yelled him over.

Kagome, Sango, and Souta walked back to the Higurashi shrine after making a quick stop at McDonald's to let Kagome pee.

Kagome smiled happily after making it up the stairs, only to hear an agonizing groan come from somewhere behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder to look around, but couldn't see anyone.

"I wonder where Sango-chan and Souta-kun went?" she mused out loud.

Just then there was another groan, and then a frustrated, but slightly muffled scream coming from the ground.

Kagome looked down curiously only to nearly have a heart attack as she realized she was standing on Sango and Souta, who she guessed must have fallen somewhere on their journey up the stairs of doom.

She laughed while helping them up, and apologizing for not seeing or hearing them the first time. Sango merely hissed at her and Souta stuck his tongue out at her, in which she returned full force; almost breaking her neck in the process of extending it outwards to emphasize on how much more cooler her tongue-sticking-out abilities were.

---Later on when Mom and Jii-chan came home from whatever you thought they were doing---

"Kagome dear! Please lock up before you go to bed, I'm going to go to sleep." Kagome's mother yelled from the top of the stair case.

"Okay Mama! Goodnight! I love you!" Kagome yelled back up to her mother.

Souta, Jii-chan, and now, mama, where asleep.

It was time to begin the game.

Kagome and Sango went into the kitchen and sat at opposite sides of the table; facing each other.

Sango smirked menacingly and Kagome giggled.

"Okay. You remember the rules right?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. The only thing you had to do was get a piece of paper, and write your names at the top, then score who fulfilled the most dares, without backing out and taking the backup dare instead. So far, Kagome was the champion. She always got Sango on the Miroku dare.

"Alright. Who goes first?" asked Sango.

Kagome and Sango stared each other down.

Suddenly Kagome whipped out her thump and placed her elbow on the table top.

Sango smirked.

"THAT WASN'T FAIR! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!" shouted Kagome.

"Nope. I won fair and square. Your just jealous because your elbows are weak." Said Sango arrogantly.

"_Nuh-uh_" Kagome whispered with a scowl set upon her beautiful features.

Sango laughed and put her forefinger to her chin in a thinking pose.

After a couple of minutes she brightened up as a thought smacked her.

"I know!" yelled/whispered Sango.

Kagome raised a thin eyebrow, silently asking her to continue.

"Give Buyo a lap dance."

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome nearly choking on her own spit.

_"What the heck! You pervert!" _she said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Sango cackled evilly before shaking her head.

"Nope. I don't care how perverted and weird it sounds; you got to do it." She said with a teasing tone.

Kagome made a facet that made her look like a fish out of water.

So, naturally, Buyo came prancing into the kitchen.

Kagome wearily eyed him before sighing and slumping her shoulders forward, standing up, and walking over towards the obese cat.

"Okay, Look Buyo, personally…I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to, but…I gotta." She mumbled.

She bent down in front of the cat, who had by now took a seat on a nearby pallet that was claimed as his 'kitchen bed'. She sighed and looked towards Sango, who was barely containing her laughter at her friends expense, and glared.

She finally stuffed down her dignity and embarrassment, then started to shake her butt back and fourth in a hypnotizing motion.

Sango busted out laughing at seeing Buyo's expression. He was moving his head side to side; fallowing Kagome's bums movements.

Kagome huffed and stood up after a few minutes of agonizing embarrassment, sat down, and took to glaring at Sango again.

Sango grinned in satisfaction.

"Okay! Now. My turn." She said in an evil voice.

Sango's grin turned into a frown.---"Hmm…Let's seeeeeee…." Kagome said happily.

" Oh. I know."

A few minutes later Sango and Kagome were walking back from the bathroom, Kagome with a huge smile on her face, and Sango with tons of horribly placed make-up.

Sango sighed as she walked up to Kagome's neighbors house with a pink, frilly, and not to mention hideously ugly, dress on. Also she had a horrible shade of blue eye shadow on, that went way up past her eyebrows, lip stick smudges that went everywhere except her lips, lots of blush on, and finally a huge drawn on mole, that was placed right next to her nose.

She growled as she rang the door bell. Hopefully they were in bed. She glanced at her cell phone only to see that it was 10. Hardly anyone went to bed at that time; well, anyone she knew.

After the third ring she gave up and started to walk away when all of the sudden the door swung open to reveal a large burly man with a really small light blue shirt on that had a little teddy bear on the front, short daisy dukes, and tall socks with pink fuzzy slippers.

Sango gulped.

"Hello um…Sir." Sango said quickly.

"What do you want?" said the grizzly dude.

"Um…I was wondering if you would be interested in buying a…vacuum." She said nervously.

The burly dude started to growl in aggravation.

Sango stepped back laughing nervously.

"Oh well! Look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!" She said all in one breath before taking off down the street.

"That sucked." Said Sango.

"Haha Sorry Sango-chan, I couldn't resist. I really wanted to sell that man a vacuum…he looked like he could really use one." Replied Kagome with a giggle.

Sango laughed, finally agreeing it was rather funny. She glanced down at the score sheet: Kagome 1, Sango 1.

"My turn!" yelled Sango with enthusiasm.

Kagome groaned.

"You have to run around in the street." Stated Sango.

Kagome smiled. That wasn't too bad.

"—In your underwear." Finished off Sango with a smirk.

Kagome nearly fell out of her chair.

"No way! What if someone I know saw me?!" she screamed.

"OR. You could take the alternative…"

"Which will be…?"

"Run around the street……Naked." Sango busted out laughing at Kagome's reaction, it was priceless! Her jaw was practically touching the floor!

Kagome stood outside, in her pajamas still. It was freezing. "Okay, If it will make you feel better, I'll wait outside." Sango said.

"Fine. How long do I have to run around?" asked Kagome.

"15 minutes." Said Sango with another arrogant smirk.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kagome loudly.

----2 minutes later----

_"I hate her."_ Whispered Kagome, shivering from the gush of cold air that suddenly swooped by.

She growled and began jogging around randomly. '_at least I'm getting a workout…' _she thought solemnly.

After about 5 minutes of continues jogging she stopped to rub her hands over her bare arms, trying to get heat back into them.

"Dang it's cold." She said loudly. To her surprise she got a response.

"Indeed it is." Came a cold, silky smooth voice from behind her.

Her head whipped around faster than you could say oden.

"Um…W-wh-who are you?" she stuttered out, trying to hide herself with her arms.

"I'm the one who should be asking questions. Number one being, why are you out here in the middle of the night, in your undergarments?" he said looking her up and down. _'She has a perfect body.' _His beast purred. He agreed. She was wearing nothing but her red laced bra, which showed off her voluptuous breast, and down past her flat, but well shaped stomach, her boy shorts laced underwear, that was also red. His favorite color.

"Umm…" Said the girl nervously. Obviously she had never been nearly naked in front of a man before.

He smirked.

He looked at her face and noticed how beautiful she was, not that he was going to tell her that though. She had wide innocent eyes, that were blue with a silver shade to them, black hair that shimmered blue bangs framed around her face, and the rest went down a little past her waist in soft, natural, curls. Her face was shaped like a peach, with high cheek bones. She was perfect.

He rose a silver brow at her, and she blushed a bright red.

Kagome looked over the man that stood before her. This was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her before!

Her whole faced burned from the force of her blush. She tried focusing somewhere else, but only succeeded in blushing more as she admired the most handsome man she had ever seen before.

He was at least 2 feet taller than her, with broad shoulder and big hands, long but built legs, and a well sculpted body. His face had marking on it that consisted of two magneta stripes on each cheek, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and high cheek bones. He also had the most unique eyes and hair she had ever seen before, his eyes were a color of deep honey, and his hair was silvery white. He was perfect.

"Umm...Jogging.." she stated quietly.

He smirked and took a whiff of her scent and found it very pleasing, she smelled like passion fruit. She was the best smelling human he had ever come across; normally they smelled like illness, sweat, or death. She didn't smell like any of those.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio." He stated suddenly, bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"Um...Kagome…Higurashi." She stated meekly.

"Pleasure." He said with a smirk.

She blushed again and hid her face in her tiny, but elegant hands. "Yeah. Pleasure." She said sheepishly. She would have been more nice if not for the obvious circumstances.

"Do you live near here?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh…haha…yes. Um…right there actually, that shrine." She replied.

"I see."

"Um…Do you live around here?" she asked, still trying to cover her exposed body. To which she failed.

"No, I'm just visiting someone." He answered.

Kagome slumped slightly; great. He was only visiting. "Oh." She had hoped to see him again, under different circumstances though.

"I better go, before Sango comes to get me…" she stated.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Kagome. It was nice to meet you…Hopefully I'll see you again." He replied smoothly.

Kagome watched his retreating form, nearly falling over hearing his sexy voice. _'Wait! SEXY? I just met him! Bad thoughts. AND he was a total perv! He was checking me out the whole time!'_ Kagome huffed to herself, even though somewhere in the back of her head she cheered. That was definitely a story she was going to tell in the near future.

Kagome jogged up the shrine steps and walked back into the kitchen to find Sango bent over the table top, asleep.

She laughed quietly to herself before shaking her awake and walking with her to her room.

"Kagome-chan, did you do it?" asked Sango groggily.

"Yeah, Sango-chan. No worries. I did." She said.

"Okay, night." She said right before passing out again.

"Night Sango-chan. Sleep tight." Whispered Kagome before falling asleep and dreaming of the handsome youkai with silver hair, golden eyes, and a sexy voice.

HAHA! That would suck if that really happened! I would be so embarrassed!

Review pleaaassee:)

Peesh.


	3. Chapter three: Rin!

What's Sanity?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter three: Rin-chan!

----3 a.m.----

Pat. Pat. Poke. Pat. Poke. Pat. Poke. Pat. Pooooookkke. Paaaat. Slap.

BANG!

"What the hell!" yelled an angry Sango.

Kagome looked up with innocent eyes.

"KAGOME! IT'S THREE IN THE DAMN MORNING! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!" screamed an enraged Sango.

"I met someone yesterday…" Kagome started to say, but then trailed off after seeing the evil look in Sango's eyes."Andicantgethimoutofmymindplusicantsleepdoyouwanttotalkaboutitwithme?" asked Kagome with hope in her voice.

"Please…?"

"Kagome, you're my best friend, and I love you to death."

"Really? Oh Sango…I knew you'd understand!" yelled a happy Kagome.

"But. If you so much as poke or pat me at fucking three in the morning EVER again, I'll cut your head off. Is that clear?" said Sango. Kagome nodded her head, scared to death. Sango looked like she had fire coming off of her body, and steam coming out of her ears. That's scary.

"Okay. Night Kagome-chan, sleep tight." And with that Sango fell back down into a deep sleep.

Kagome sighed. Sango adored her sleep, She should have known she wouldn't want to get up. After all…it was pretty early…

Glancing at the clock one last time she plopped back onto her bed and went into a restless sleep.

----9 a.m.----

"GOOD MORNING KAGOME-CHAN!" cheered a now, fully awake, Sango.

Kagome popped a blue eye open, then quickly closed it after being assaulted by a bright light. She groaned. "Go away Sango…I wanna sleep…" she mumbled into her comfy pillow. Sleep was too precious right now, she felt as though she just now got into a good sleep. She had been up all night, restless.

"Aww, Kagome-chan, don't be sour! Today is a new day!" sang an overly cheery Sango.

Kagome giggled to herself, of course she had to pick a morning person for her best friend. Great.

"Alright…I'm up…I guess…" Kagome stated, still in a sleep filled daze. She slowly stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. She turned on the shower then shed her clothes and hopped in.

---15 minutes later---

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" cheered a now happy and awake Kagome. She smiled brightly at everyone sitting at the kitchen table, then went to help her mother serve the food. Today was going to be a good day.

"Sango-chan! Wait up!" yelled Kagome, trying to catch up to her retreating friend. "Yeah? Did I forget something?" asked Sango.

Kagome laughed and nodded her head. She quickly pulled out some pajamas from behind her and handed them to Sango with another laugh. "Oh! Haha, thank god I didn't forget these…mom would have killed me! These are brand new. Phew, thanks Kagome-chan, see ya tomorrow!" said Sango before turning down the street, heading to her house.

Kagome smiled at her friend before turning back around. She hummed to herself as she made her way up the sidewalk that lead to her house. _' I wonder if that man actually lives here…I hope he doesn't live in America or something…Wait! What am I thinking?! He saw me practically naked! I shouldn't be wishing to see him again!'_ Kagome scolded herself for thinking about him again. She told herself to forget the gorgeous man, whom she would and should not ever see again. It would be too damn embarrassing!

She picked up her pace and reached the shrine steps, before racing up to them.

"Mom? Where are you?" asked Kagome, still in the doorway slipping off her shoes.

"I'm in here honey. Is there anything you need?" replied her mother sweetly. Kagome smiled at her mothers warm voice before thanking god for having such a sweet mother. She had been put through so much during these past few years, letting her eldest daughter go off to college, then leave home to live across town, and not to mention the worst of all, her father passing away. He had died in a car crash, almost three and a half years ago, it was very painful for the family to go through, especially her mother.

"I just wanted to know if you needed my help in anything? Do you need me to go to the grocery store or something?" asked Kagome. She smiled as she heard footsteps come her way, before her mom appeared before her.

"Oh that would help me out so much! I need a few things for supper tonight, as well as for the rest of the week." Replied her mom, smiling kindly.

"Kay, I'll get some paper so we can write a list real quick…" said Kagome before rushing off towards the computer room.

----10 minutes later----

Kagome walked into the grocery store after a short walk, looking over her list. First she needed to get some bread.

After what seemed like forever she got all of the supplies on her list and headed down the street to her house. On her way up she noticed a little girl, who looked to be around 1 or 2, walking her way while smiling. Kagome gasped in surprise _'where are her parents? Oh no! is she lost?'_ She stopped walking and looked to the little girl who was now standing in front of her. She smiled down to her, looking into her big doe eyes. She was so adorable!

"Hi! My names Kagome. Where is your mommy or daddy?" asked Kagome sweetly.

The little girl smiled a toothy grin before bringing her hands out in front of her, reaching for Kagome.

Kagome smiled before putting her groceries down and picking up the toddler.

"What's your name little one?" asked Kagome. The little girl smiled and said "Rin."

"Oh what a pretty name! Do you know where your mommy is? Are you lost?" questioned Kagome softly.

The little girl shook her head no before answering "Rin don't have mommy. Daddy not here, uncle yasha here."

"Oh…Um…do you know where your uncle yasha is then?" asked Kagome hopefully. She wanted to find Rin's uncle so she could give him a piece of her mind. Who would let a baby out of their sight?

Rin smiled and pointed over towards the nearby park. Kagome smiled and picked up her groceries with her free hand before walking towards the park.

The park was surrounded by woods, and was filled with sidewalks leading down different paths. _'This might take a while...'_ Kagome thought. She sighed looking down at the adorable girl in her arms, before hugging her slightly before asking "Rin-chan, do you remember which way you came from?"

She smiled and pointed to the right. Kagome giggled and thanked her before walking down the path that lead to a small pond that was filled with ducks. Kagome looked around and spotted a nearby bench, with a sleeping man on it. She couldn't quite see his face, but she could tell it was a man.

"Is that your uncle Rin-chan?" questioned Kagome.

Rin nodded. Kagome glared at the man before marching over to him. She looked at him, gasping. He looked like that man she met the night before! He had the same hair and eye color! Maybe they are related in some way?

"Excuse me." Said Kagome sternly. The man didn't look up. Kagome growled and sat Rin down on her feet before walking up to the man and shaking his shoulders. He immediately woke up yelling his head off.

"What the hell! Who the fuck are you?!" he yelled before taking notice who it was. His mouth dropped to the floor, staring at the girl before him. She was hot!

"Excuse me." She said, snapping his attention away from her torso to her angry face. Inuyasha laughed and apologized for yelling when she suddenly exploded.

"What the heck where you thinking! What kind of uncle falls asleep while he's supposed to be watching his niece, leaving her alone! She could have been kidnapped! Or worse! Hit by a car! I found her out on the sidewalk, and you're lucky I did! Now what do you have to say for yourself mister!" she yelled, finishing her rant. Inuyasha's ears flattened on the top of his head in shame. He forgot he was watching the little twerp, and now because of that he had some hot chick yelling at him for it. Now there was no chance of getting laid by her…_'Oh shit! What if Sesshoumaru finds out?! Damn!'_ thought Inuyasha frantically.

"Well! I asked you a question!" screamed Kagome. She didn't like guys like this; so freaking irresponsible. She would just have to put him in his place.

"Oh um…I kinda…um…forgot I was watching her…I was really tired…_and bored…_" he finished, whispering the last part. Too bad for him Kagome has really good hearing.

"WHAT! YOU WERE BORED?! OH YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON…" she yelled, not getting to finish. Apparently someone else also thought he should be taught a lesson too, because next thing she knew he was out cold on the floor. She looked up only to nearly fall over in shock. It was him! The guy from the night before! She quickly looked away, blushing. _'Oh crap! What if he remembers me?!'_ she thought. She looked up as soon as she heard someone scuttling across the grass. She gaped at what she saw. Rin was being held by this dude! Was he related? Was he a stranger? '_Oh crap! What do I do?'_

Kagome took a step forward before saying "Rin-chan, do you know this man?" she asked, trying to force her blush to hit the road. This was annoying! She had never blushed this much before!

Rin looked at her with a smile on her face. She wiggled around in his embrace until he let her down. She giggled and ran over to Kagome. She held out her arms for her to pick her up, which she complied. Kagome smiled down at Rin, whom was in her arms, held in a tight hug.

"Rin's daddy." Came her childish reply. Kagome's mouth opened in shock. This was her dad! He was married?_ 'MAN!'_ Kagome thought with a sigh, kicking imaginary dirt in her head. Wait, what am I 'manning' for? It's not like I like him! She quickly shook her head before nodding; a blush still staining her cheeks.

"Oh. Um.." she looked over towards Rin's father before apologizing. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away…you appeared out of nowhere and picked her up…and 'Mr. uncle' over there wasn't being much of an uncle… I mean… oh shoot…um…sorry." Kagome finished, still blushing like crazy. She sounded like an idiot! Stumbling over her words! What the heck!

The man looked at her with an eyebrow raised, clearly calling her stupid. Kagome huffed in anger before glaring at him full force.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl before him. She was very beautiful, even for a human. Then it hit him, she was the girl from the night before. He smirked.

That was why she was blushing so much; She remember him, and was embarrassed. Also, as far as he could see, she had quite the temper. She is a strange human, he'd give her that. She even had the guts to yell at him, a full fledged demon. _'This ningen changes her emotions faster than I can think…interesting.'_ "You have quite the temper human. What would you like in reward for finding this Sesshoumaru's daughter?" Sesshoumaru questioned, brow still raised_ 'humans are so greedy.'_ He thought in disgust.

Kagome was now beyond pissed. He thought she needed a reward for finding his daughter?_ 'And the way that prick said it too! Like he was some…some…gah! I'll show him'_ thought Kagome with a growl.

"Listen here buddy, I don't want a reward for finding Rin. What I want is an explanation on why you would leave your daughter with some half witted uncle who can't even keep his eyes open to watch her!" Kagome yelled in a huff.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow even higher at this. So, she thought him an unfit parent did she? "Cease you ranting woman, I was not aware that my half brother would be watching her. I specifically told my father to watch over my daughter while I went to the store to get her a treat." Sesshoumaru smirked at seeing her expression drop from anger to guilt. Now he had her. Just then the guilt went away only to be replaced by anger once more, but it was not directed at him this time.

"Well then where is your father! I am going to give that man a piece of my mind! I am surprised you trusted him with your daughter, too! He's no better than you brother!" she yelled once more. Kagome's eyes flared with pure anger. She just couldn't get over the fact that they had left a poor, defenseless child out here by herself. Something terrible could have happened to her!

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, all three of them turned their heads at hearing laughter break out across the clearing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, Rin squealed, and Kagome's eyes widened. That man looked just like Rin's dad!

"Hello Rin, how are you? Did you behave yourself while grandpa was away?" the Sesshoumaru look alike cooed.

"Grampa!" cheered Rin while launching herself out of Kagome's arms and into his.

"Sesshoumaru." He greeted. Sesshoumaru growled in return. Suddenly 'grampa' looked over to her, with a sly smile on his face. "And hello to you too, my little vixen…" he replied in a smooth voice that would have sent chills up her spine had it not been the fact that she was pissed at him. This was the man that cause all of this!

Kagome marched up to him and poked him square in the chest before bellowing out "You!" The man looked at her questionably before she yelled out again "You are the one who put poor Rin-chan in danger! She was lost! She could have been…" and Kagome trailed down the list of what could have happened to Rin while the man looked for an exit. He found none. So, he just had to sit there and be scolded for something that he shouldn't have done, by a complete stranger too!

Good thing she was hot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol chay that's all for that chappptuurr. (:

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

It makes me happy(:

Peesh.


	4. Chapter four: Wow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha's fat ass. **

**Chapter Four**

Soon after Kagome's rant Inuyasha decided to try and fix the situation him and his dad found themselves in.

"Look lady, I know it was wrong that I fell asleep, and that my dad is a moron for leaving me with a child, but look, we're actually really responsible people. Well, my dad is responsible. But anyways, what I'm trying to say is…you want to go out sometime?" Inuyasha finished with a sly grin.

Kagome could not believe her ears. Here she was, yelling at completely hot strangers on how to watch a child and be responsible, and one of those strangers actually tries to ask her on a date through the whole thing?

"Listen here buddy, maybe if I didn't already know how irresponsible and uncaring you really are I probably would have considered thinking about taking you up on that offer. But no, oh ho no, you are by far the last person I would think about dating at a time like this. Sorry, but I'm just not into irresponsible losers." Kagome said while glaring at him. Inuyasha's mouth hit the floor. Never before had a woman denied him. He was hot! And rich! Maybe she needed a little persuasion?

"Hmm…are you sure? I could take you for a private ride on my yacht…" Inuyasha tempted with another one of those lecherous grins. Kagome huffed and lifted one of her finely shaped eyebrows. "Yes, I am very sure." She said with a growl. Inuyasha nearly fainted.

Turning away from uncle moron, Kagome turned to face the old geezer.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Kagome asked, on the verge of slapping both men.

Grandpa just smiled seductively while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Maybe you would take me up on my offer of a vacation to Maui? Hmm? Maui is very nice…" He said in a perverse tone. Kagome just stood her ground with an evil scowl on her face.

Looking away from the old man, she turned towards Sesshoumaru.

Praying that he wasn't like his brother and father, she asked why he would leave his precious daughter with such obviously ill people.

Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow before turning around with Rin in his arms and walking away.

Kagome's jaw almost smacked the floor. How dare he turn and walk away from her! "Grrr, oh you're asking for it..." She mumbled while walking up behind him. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you, you jerk!" Kagome yelled while grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm.

Sesshoumaru quickly put Rin on the ground and swiftly grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Do not think that you are allowed to touch this Sesshoumaru, ningen. Remove yourself from my presence before I do it for you." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

Kagome squinted her eyes and glared directly at Sesshoumaru.

"I'd like to see you try." She said, testing his words.

Sesshoumaru glared right back at her. After a moment, Kagome thought that he was about to turn and walk away from her, but she was wrong. Instead, he scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder while walking to the parking lot with little Rin trailing behind.

"See you back at the house Sesshoumaru! Bye!" Yelled the old man before grabbing Inuyasha and running out of the immediate area.

"Let me go you jerk! Don't make me kick you!" Kagome threatened weakly. Sesshoumaru merely snorted while continuing his trek to the parking lot. Rin looked up at Kagome and waved innocently with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome's frown formed into a smile while she waved back to Rin. Rin giggled happily and clapped her hands in glee. Kagome laughed and continued smiling at the little girl. It's a wonder she turned out so happy and innocent. The people she was normally around were heartless.

After a while they reached the parking lot. Sesshoumaru walked over to a shiny black Mercedes Benz; opening the door he dropped Kagome inside onto the black leather seat. Kagome huffed and was about to climb out until she noticed that the door was blocked by the child safety lock. "Damn safety lock…" She muttered angrily. Looking to the back of the car, she watched as Sesshoumaru fastened Rin in her car seat. Soon, Sesshoumaru was done with that and made his way to the driver's seat and sat down.

"I'm taking you home." Sesshoumaru said while starting up the car.

"What about my groceries?" Kagome asked suddenly. Sesshoumaru looked into the back seat making Kagome fallow his gaze and notice that all of her groceries sat innocently in the back seat next to a sleeping Rin.

"Oh…" Kagome said smartly. Looking out the window, the car began to pull out of the parking lot. Suddenly it hit her "Hey, do you need directions?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Sesshoumaru looked over to her. "No."

Kagome just slumped in her seat and glared at the dashboard. "Fine."

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's 'house'. Kagome looked up the stairs to the shrine and sighed. Looking over to Sesshoumaru she smiled thankfully and turned to look back at Rin; who was still sleeping. Dropping her smile she wished that the little girl was awake so she could say goodbye, but, she wasn't. Kagome opened the car door slowly; having the feeling that she shouldn't be leaving the car. Looking back at Sesshoumaru she smiled slightly before climbing out of the car fully.

"Thanks for the ride Sesshoumaru, and…sorry about yelling at you. You are probably a really good father to have raised such a wonderful little girl…goodbye." Kagome said sulkily. One, she hated apologizing, and two, she didn't want to leave. She felt a pull towards Sesshoumaru and his family; as odd as that sounded.

Kagome sighed while shutting the door. Turning around she began to walk away sadly. That is until she heard a car horn go off. Looking behind her and back at Sesshoumaru's car, she noticed it was him. Walking towards the car while trying to suppress a smile, she opened the door.

"Miss me?" She asked playfully. Sesshoumaru glared at her before saying "Rin is in need of a sitter."

Kagome's eyes lit up at this. She smiled and said "I have been known to watch a few kids here and there…when do you need me?" Kagome asked happily. Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly before asking her for her information. Kagome just continued smiling. "Got any paper?" She asked while pulling out a short purple pen. Sesshoumaru nodded while reaching into the compartment in the dashboard and pulling out a small notepad. Handing it to Kagome, he waited for her to write down her number.

After Kagome handed Sesshoumaru back his paper she smiled and shut the car do with no feelings of sadness. 'Yes!' She thought while she skipped up the steps to her shrine.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome skip up the ungodly amount of stairs in which led to her home. 'Why did I ask her to be Rin's sitter? I do not need a sitter. I am always with Rin. Something must be wrong with me…' Sesshoumaru thought; slightly angered. 'I felt a pull. It was like I needed to see her again, or maybe I was just thinking for Rin's sake, seeing as how she has never warmed up to someone so much. Especially a complete stranger…' Sesshoumaru shook his head before glancing at Rin through his mirror. Seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully, he sighed and started up the car engine before driving away.

Kagome swooshed her fingers back and forth fallowing a trail of bubbles. Giggling, she watched as a few popped from the sudden movement and as bigger ones formed because of it. Sitting up in the bathtub, she reached for her shampoo. Squeezing a small amount into her hand she began to lather the liquid into her hair while humming a tune that she had heard on the radio. "Hmm…hmm…hmm..." She hummed peacefully. "Kagome, Phone!" Her brother yelled suddenly. Sitting up Kagome glanced at the clock in her bathroom. It was nearing seven. Sighing, she stood and grabbed a white fluffy towel to wrap around herself, along with another one for her hair. Going to the bathroom door she opened it and walked out saying "Where are you?" as loud as possible. Souta's head popped out from her room, while his arm reached out and waved the phone back and forth.

Kagome smiled while walking over to him and taking to phone. "Thanks twerp." She said playfully. Souta smiled before running back down the stairs to, most likely, play one of his video games.

Kagome put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked politely. Soon she got a response. It was a loud "KA-HO-GE!" coming from an overly excited Rin. "Rin-Chan! What are you doing?" Kagome questioned, wondering where her dad was.

"Rin is talking to Ka-ho-ge!" Rin said as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. Kagome laughed loudly before asking "No, I mean, what are you doing calling me? Where is your daddy?" Kagome asked as nicely as possible.

The line was quiet for a few minutes before she heard another voice. This time, it was a velvety smooth voice instead of Rin's loud and childish one.

"I am in need of a sitter tomorrow afternoon. Will you be available?" Came Sesshoumaru's cold voice. Kagome sighed 'He seriously needs to get some people skills.' She thought. "Sure. Where do you want me to meet you at?" She asked curiously. "I'll pick you up at your house. Be ready by twelve-thirty." And then the line went dead.

"What a jerk." Kagome huffed. Still, she couldn't shake the excitement that she felt about being able to see Rin again. She was so adorable!

-----------------------------------Next day, 12:30---------------------------------

"Where is that prick?" Kagome wondered aloud. She was currently sitting on her shrine steps with a small bag to her side. The bag had a few games inside of it, as well as some treats that were for Rin. Though…she'd probably eat a few herself…

About fifteen minutes later, a black Mercedes Benz pulled up and out climbed Sesshoumaru. "I don't have all day." He said impatiently. Kagome stood up from her makeshift seat and glared at him. "What took you so long?" She asked with a glare. 'How dare he show up late and still be an ass…' She thought angrily. Sesshoumaru merely glanced at her while saying "I told you to be ready at twelve-thirty. I did not say I would be here at that time."

Kagome stomped towards the car while yanking the passenger door open and sitting down. "You could have told me that last night." Kagome seethed. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to smirk. Huffing, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat. She couldn't look at the jerk; she was on the verge of slitting his throat.

After a five minute drive Sesshoumaru pulled into a long driveway. Kagome's face was planted on the passenger window, looking out at all that was heavenly. They were driving up to an old Victorian mansion; complete with a mope and horse stables.

"Wow." She said in obvious amazement. This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't resist smirking. "This is my father's house. Since I am here visiting, this is where you will be watching Rin. I expect nothing to be stolen." Sesshoumaru said; waiting for her reaction. Kagome quickly peeled her face off of the window and turned to glare at him. 'How dare he…' She thought menacingly. "How dare you insist that I would steal something from the house that I will be babysitting in! No, how dare you even insinuate that I would steal anything at all!" Kagome yelled, fully offended by Sesshoumaru's comment. Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's yells of anger while pulling up to the front of the house. Opening the car door, he stepped out gracefully while walking over to Kagome's side and opening her door for her. After all, he _was_ a gentleman.

Kagome got out of the car, completely ignoring Sesshoumaru's hand offering her assistance. "Humph." She said while walking to the front of the house. Sesshoumaru raised a finely sculpted eyebrow before shutting the car door and fallowing suit.

Opening the door to his father's house, Sesshoumaru walked inside with Kagome in tow. "Wow…" Kagome, for the second time, said in amazement. Sesshoumaru looked back at her and opened his mouth to say some smart ass remark before being interrupted by Rin's welcoming scream. "KA-HO-GE! DADDY!" She screamed loudly. A few second later they heard the same thing, except it did not come from Rin. It came from the walls. Apparently, this house was so big that it actually echoed.

REVIEWS! please :

I will be forever happy.

Plus, I'll update sooner.

-Peesh.


End file.
